Chasing
by SkySurf
Summary: PerfectPair. Fuji's confession came too late. Tezuka's realizations came too late. But can Tezuka change everything and convince Fuji to accept him once more?
1. Do You Like Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 1 – Do You Like Me?**

Fuji Syusuke, the well-known prodigy to his friends, was humming a light-hearted tune as he combed his silk brown hair in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Dressed in a pair of black jeans with a baby blue jacket that matched his shirt beneath, Fuji smiled to himself.

Today was the day – a day that was special to the tensai. After contemplating for hours and hours, Fuji finally mustered enough courage to make the first step in asking Tezuka Kunimitsu, the person who held his affection for years, out on a date. Of course, the ever-stoning ex-captain had absolutely no idea what Fuji was up to, but nevertheless, he agreed to Fuji's invitation for lunch.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

The sky was clear with large billowy clouds that reflected a lemon-yellow sun. Fuji waved enthusiastically, straightening his back a little when he saw the familiar figure approaching him.

"Tezuka!" Fuji greeted brightly, his smile widening as his eyes took in the well-built frame of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Been waiting long?" Tezuka asked, adjusting his glasses, feeling slightly awkward under the gaze of his friend.

Shaking his head in amusement, Fuji said, "No. I did not wait for long. Plus, you were not late." Without waiting for the captain's reply, he grabbed Tezuka's bigger right hand. It felt warm and his heart fluttered when the taller boy did not make any move to take his hand away from Fuji's grip.

With that, Fuji immediately led the both of them to a nearby restaurant that sold Japanese cuisine. The atmosphere was just right, neither too noisy nor too quiet. A tall and slim waitress took their orders, grinning widely especially at Tezuka. But the expressionless ex-captain did not really take notice, which greatly disappointed the waitress.

"The sushi here are good," Fuji began, breaking the moment of silence that followed after the waitress left. Although on the surface Fuji seemed calm, his heart was beating so wildly that he had to take a few deep breaths to slow his racing heart down.

'I wonder how I should tell Tezuka,' Fuji thought, casting a cursory glance at the man sitting opposite him.

Sensing that Fuji was looking at him, Tezuka angled his head slightly to the right, eyebrows raising a little as he asked, "Is there anything you wish to say, Fuji?"

Fuji flushed a little for being caught staring. He smiled, looking very self-conscious.

"It has been a few days since we graduated officially from university," Fuji began slowly, "So, what are your plans?"

Tezuka ran a hand through his dark brown hair, looking deep in thought before his eyes met evenly with Fuji's, "Inui proposed that I become a professional tennis player. Of course, he will be my coach and manager. I intended to accept that. What about you?" Tezuka questioned back, hoping that his voice did not carry the obvious note of curiosity.

Shrugging his shoulders, Fuji did not reply. Instead, he leaned slightly forward and pressed his hands together. Blue eyes piercing into Tezuka's eyes. Placing his chin on his knuckles, Fuji spoke slowly and haltingly, but with emphasis.

"Tezuka… What did you look for in your ideal partner?"

That question almost sent Tezuka choking on his drink. 'What did Fuji just say? Why did he ask me that?' He asked silently, widened eyes looking back at Fuji in surprise.

Tezuka did not answer immediately as the waitress returned with the food that they had ordered. However, Fuji did not wish to let go of the topic that easily. He had finally gotten the chance to ask Tezuka and it was a good opportunity.

Instead of starting to eat, Fuji repeated his question, "Tezuka…Tell me. What did you look for in your ideal partner?"

Tezuka looked thoughtfully at the curious-looking Fuji who was staring earnestly into his eyes. Knowing fully well that Fuji was stubborn, he sighed, leaning back against the seat as he asked back, "Why would you want to know?"

'This is my chance!' Fuji thought brightly.

"What if I say…that I like you?" Fuji replied slowly, carefully observing Tezuka's expression, "I like you a lot, and since we are already adults, I thought I should let you know. But," he paused, biting his lower lip, "Will you accept me? Will you give me a chance? Will you give us a chance?"

'Is Fuji joking? This can't be true. It is too good to be true,' Tezuka thought as he stared at the tensai in a startled fashion, 'But I cannot just accept him like that now. It will be unfair!'

"Tezuka?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tezuka took off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose – a habit that he had formed whenever he faced a conflict.

Placing his glasses back, Tezuka cleared his throat as he replied, hoping that he sounded gentle.

"I'm flattered, Fuji, that you like me. But I am sorry. I cannot accept you."

That very last sentence sent Fuji's heart into an endless well of disappointment. All he could do right now was to try to salvage whatever pride he had left. There was no need for sympathy or comfort, especially from Tezuka.

Breaking into a forced laughter, Fuji grinned, hoping that it did not look artificial.

"I was only joking! Gotcha!"

Tezuka eyed Fuji silently for a moment. His eyes were on him very steadily. 'Was Fuji really joking just now?'

But Fuji Syusuke hid his feelings well. His eyes conveyed nothing of his current feelings as he continued in a cheerful voice, "Let's eat, Tezuka. The food is getting cold. And, I'm sorry if I offended you."

Picking up his chopsticks, Tezuka started to eat. Fuji seemed to be his usual self, yet deep down in his throat, a nagging feeling told him otherwise.

**A/N: Hello everyone! First, i would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Haha..**

**I have decided to write this story, because i was not very satisfied at all with the very first story I wrote, "A Long Way To Go." That story was simply not very good, in my opinion. Do not worry that i will re-write that story - it is just that I wanted to write this story based on some of the framework of "A Long Way To Go."**

**My apologies in advance if i update this story slow, because school is starting! *weeps*  
**

**Once again, reviews will be appreciated so that i can try to make this story better and better. :)**


	2. Tezuka's Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 2 –Tezuka's Reason**

That lunch was considered to be the most uncomfortable meal that Fuji ever had. While trying to keep his features void of any of the emotions that he was experiencing, he still had to make efforts to keep the atmosphere light by making light conversations and jokes.

By the time they had finished their meal, it was already about two in the afternoon.

"Tezuka," Fuji said, turning towards the taller boy once they left the restaurant, his eyes shifting away from the taller boy, "I remembered that I have an errand to run. So I will see you at Kawamura's restaurant later in the evening."

Tezuka nodded. "I need to meet someone too before I attend the gathering. Alright, see you later."

With that, both parted their ways.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Dark gray clouds scudded across the sky, choking the sun. Storm clouds had gathered, and soon enough, rain cascaded in torrents, drenching Fuji to the bone. Actually, he had lied to Tezuka. He did not have any errand to run – he just wanted to be alone, to be away from people.

To be away from Tezuka.

Ignoring the looks of surprise that passers-by had sent his way while dashing for shelter, Fuji dragged his feet as though he was unaware that the sky was raining heavily, and he was wet.

His mind kept asking. 'Weren't you not happy when you receive the present on your birthday? Didn't you smile when you saw the thousand paper cranes I folded when you injured your shoulder?' Fuji looked up to the gloomy sky, feeling the cool rain spatter onto his face.

'Was that tears? Or it is just the rain?' Fuji wondered. But he did not know anymore. All he knew was this:

Tezuka had rejected him.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

By the time evening had come, the sky had cleared. The sunset was glorious, all rosy and salmon-pink.

Most of the ex-Seigaku Regular members had gathered at Kawamura's restaurant including Fuji. However, Tezuka had not arrived yet.

"Ne, Fujiko," Eiji asked, turning to his best friend, "When is Tezuka coming?"

Surprised that the acrobatic player had posed the question to him, Fuji slowly shook his head, trying to conceal the note of curiosity in his voice at the same time as he questioned his friend back, "I am not sure…Why did you ask me?"

Eiji only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he placed a sushi into his mouth, answering in a mumbled voice as he chewed his food, "Well, Buchou and you are almost always together. So I thought you would know."

Choosing to remain silent instead, Fuji used his chopsticks to poke at his plate of food for he had suddenly lost all appetite. 'Maybe I should just leave,' he thought miserably, 'Or maybe I shouldn't be here in the first place,' he sighed inwardly.

However, the noisy chatters of the people in the restaurant dropped to low whispers when Tezuka suddenly walked in through the entrance. Following behind him was a fair girl with her long brown hair carefully arranged, a froth of pale blue wool enveloping her neck and shoulders. With that silky brown hair of hers and skintight clothes that showed off her perfect figure, it was obvious that the girl knew she looked sultry and confident.

Oishi was the first person to break the almost-still atmosphere. Asking in a bright loud voice, he said, "Tezuka! You are late! And," he paused, nodding at the girl to acknowledge her presence, "would you like to introduce us your friend?"

With a curt nod, Tezuka gestured for the girl to step further into the restaurant. Clearing his throat while adjusting his glasses to hide any forms of awkwardness, he said in a serious tone, "This is my girlfriend, Yuko."

At once, the surprising news caused everyone to break into chatters as they start to bombard Tezuka and Yuko with questions.

"How long have you two been together?" Eiji asked with great interest.

"How tall are you?" Inui asked, getting his pen and notebook ready. The data tennis player was not shock at all that the ex-captain had again, defied his data. "Have the both of you kissed yet?" He asked, only to earn himself a glare from Tezuka.

Yuko only beamed before she replied, "Kunimitsu and I only got together two days ago. So..we have not really..kissed yet though," she said, ducking her head low to hide her embarrassment.

Whistles and cheers filled the restaurant as the ex-Seigaku tennis club members congratulated Tezuka and Yuko, except for Ryoma who whispered to Momoshiro, his three-year boyfriend.

"Ne, Takeshi, is it me or Fuji-senpai looks unhappy?"

The powerhouse tennis player raised his eyebrows as he cast a cursory glance at the tensai who was busy gulping down cups of sake. Nodding in agreement, he whispered back, "I think so, Ryo. Maybe he is upset. After all, we thought that Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai would end up together," he finished, sliding an arm around Ryoma's waist.

Soon, Yuko and Tezuka sat down after answering questions from the curious club members. Fuji did not know whether he should feel livid or act nonchalant when the girl came to sit beside him. His mind seemed to be in a state of confusion as he tried to digest the fact. Tezuka had rejected him because he already had a girlfriend - a pretty and confident one who seemed to be perfect for him.

"Hi, I am Yuko," the girl greeted Fuji with every evidence of delight, "I know who you are. You are Fuji Syusuke," she continued, not waiting for the tensai to introduce himself, "Kunimitsu talks a lot about you."

Tilting his head at an angle as he focused his vision on Yuko, not missing the look of awkwardness from Tezuka who was currently sitting beside his girlfriend, he answered in a half-hearted manner, "Really? I didn't know that Tezuka have so many things to talk about me."

Turning away, he kept pouring sake into his cup, emptying them as fast as possible before filling his cup again.

"Fuji, don't drink too much," Tezuka cautioned, the note of concern evident in his voice as he frowned, his eyebrows creasing together.

"I am thirsty," Fuji replied, his tone unexpectedly resolute and flat. He kept his eyes fixed on elsewhere other than Tezuka. He would not know how he would react if he faced the ex-captain directly. He knew that he was being ridiculous and maybe childish, acting in this way towards Tezuka and his girlfriend, but he could not help it at all.

**A/N: Somehow, i feel that I am losing my touch at writing this story.. *weeps* Either it is true, or the floods of schoolwork is affecting me. :X Nevertheless, don't worry as I will definitely complete this story.**

**Still, I do hope this chapter is enjoyable. **

**Of course, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 3 – Running Away **

The early sun streamed in through the curtains and spilled some of its warmth onto the face of a sleeping boy. Fuji frowned as he slowly opened his eyes, his head hurting as though a hammer was hitting it. Groaning, he slowly sat up in bed, running a hand through his tousled hair as he yawned, trying to recall what had happened the night before.

Just then, his sister Yumiko stepped into the room.

"Syusuke, you are awake," she greeted happily as she sat onto her brother's bed, her eyes peering into the tensai's, "What happened to you? You were dead drunk last night," she asked, her voice filled with worry and concern.

"How did I get home last night then?" Fuji asked his sister, frowning as his mind was still not able to recall.

"Tezuka carried you home. He was very worried about you. Oh..there was a girl with him though," she added, looking thoughtful as she tapped a finger on her chin.

Fuji remained quiet. 'So Tezuka brought me home,' he thought, digesting the fact silently, 'why did you have to be so nice to me, Tezuka? Now I understand why you would reject me. You already had Yuko in your heart,' he thought bitterly.

As though she could read her brother's thoughts, Yumiko only patted her brother's slumped shoulders before leaving the room.

A moment of silence passed before Fuji's handphone rang. Wondering whom the caller might be, Fuji picked it up from his study desk as he answered. It was Saeki.

"Ohayou, Saeki," Fuji began, hoping that his voice sounded cheerful as usual.

"Ohayou, Fuji." Saeki's cheerful, yet deep voice crackled on the other end, "So, have you decided to take up the job offer as a freelance photographer, and I think it really suits you. Plus, you can be a photojournalist at the same time," he added.

Collapsing back onto his bed, Fuji stared up blankly at the ceiling as he contemplated. He had promised himself to make his confession first to Tezuka before giving Saeki a reply. Of course, whether Fuji would take up the job offer depended on Tezuka's reaction. Yet, Saeki's proposal was tempting. Being a freelance photographer was Fuji's dream, but this first job required him to be stationed at Kyushuu, since the company that offered to hire Fuji belonged to a friend of Saeki's father.

'Since Tezuka is already with Yuko, there is no point in me staying in Tokyo anymore,' Fuji reasoned, 'plus, if I wanted to get over Tezuka, I need to leave this place. It is time that I moved on. Tezuka has already moved on,' he thought, ignoring the little painful pricks in his heart.

Sighing, Fuji replied with a sense of conviction in his voice, "Alright, Saeki. I accept this job. I will set off by this afternoon."

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

By noon, the sunlight was already halfway up in the sky, and its fierce rays shining onto the city of Tokyo. Tezuka hurried though the familiar street that he had passed by on the previous day before, his mind wandering back to a certain honey-brown haired boy.

'I wonder what Fuji is doing now,' he wondered.

"Tezuka," Oishi greeted, allowing the arms that were folded across his chest to drop to his sides as he saw his friend approaching.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait for a long time?" Tezuka asked.

Shaking his head, Oishi replied, as he ushered Tezuka towards a certain direction, "No, I only reached here not long ago. Come on, let's grab a bite. I know that there is a nice restaurant nearby."

That restaurant that Oishi referred to was the very same restaurant that Fuji had brought Tezuka on the previous day. After seated comfortably and having their orders taken, Tezuka muttered, "What a coincidence."

Catching on to what Tezuka had said, Oishi shot his friend a knowing glance as he began, "Fuji was the one who told me about this restaurant. He said that the food here would be something that you like. And," he paused, pursing his lips as though he was struggling within himself whether he should continue or not, "…how come you and Yuko ended up together?" He finally blurted out, fighting against the blush that was creeping up his neck. It was indeed embarrassing to pry into Tezuka's affairs, but Oishi knew that he had to do it. If he did not, he would not only regret, and would also feel guilty for costing his friends' happiness.

"Yuko confessed to me on the day we…got together. She said that she was the one who sent me the gifts on my birthday and Christmas, and that I should at the very least give her a chance. I thought - "

"You thought that it would be too harsh to reject her, right?" Oishi cut in, unable to believe his ears, "So did she said that she was the one who folded the thousand paper cranes for you too, as a wish for you to recover when you injured your shoulder?"

Tezuka stared at Oishi in bewilderment, his eyes widening slightly, "How did you know?" he asked, unable to keep the note of surprise out of his voice.

Oishi sighed. Tezuka might a dense at times, but he was sometimes, too much of a gentleman. "Those gifts, and the paper cranes..They are from Fuji. Eiji and I knew about it because we saw how much effort Fuji has put in making those gifts. But he made us keep a secret from you. Fuji mentioned before that he would want to confess to you once he felt that he had muster enough courage to do so." He explained, carefully observing the change in expression on Tezuka's face, "Did Fuji confess to you?"

Tezuka seemed not to hear Oishi's question. His face tightened in anger as his hands clenched into tight fists, "Yuko lied," he breathed out with a hiss before staring back into Oishi's eyes, "And I rejected Fuji yesterday. What have I done?" He asked to no one in particular, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Oishi's heart went out to the man who was in front of him. He had never seen Tezuka this dejected, and upset before. Even when Tezuka had lost during his previous tennis matches, that was some kind of determination in him to continue forward, and not lose the heart in the fight.

"You do like Fuji, don't you?" Oishi asked gently.

Tezuka nodded dumbly before taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. Straightening his back as he adjusted his glasses, he said, "I only agreed to go out with Yuko out of obligation. For Syusuke, I love him. But it would be unfair to Syusuke if I accept him while I am dating Yuko," he finished.

Oishi was about to speak when his handphone rang. Answering the call, the ex-vice captain began to frown as he looked up to face Tezuka. He looked grim and solemn.

"Eiji called. He said that Fuji had gone missing."

**A/N: Hi! I am sorry if anyone thinks that my chapters are short this time, as i feel that it was the right place to stop..haha..**

**Do let me know your opinions, ok? They spur me on in continuing this story since my school work are drowning me..At least feedbacks keep me afloat.. (^-^)**

**Once again, to all who had reviewed previously, thanks so much!!  
**


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 4 – Confrontation**

Tezuka could not shake off the bad feeling that _his _Fuji, indeed, had left him – making an exit from his life. Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair, looking melancholic. Oishi only patted Tezuka's shoulder, unsure of what he should say to his friend.

The journey to Eiji's house was quite fast. Oishi knocked on the door and was almost immediately greeted by the sight of Eiji throwing himself onto him.

"Ichiroh! Fujiko has left!! He is so mean!" Eiji cried, swinging his arms wildly in wide circles, "and he only left me an email! I am his best friend, but he did not come over to say goodbye! I called his house, but Yumiko-neesan refused to tell me where Fujiko has gone to!"

Placing an arm around Eiji's shoulders to calm his agitated boyfriend, Oishi led the both of them into the living hall with Tezuka following closely behind.

"What did Fuji say in the email?" Tezuka asked quietly, yet his voice commanding enough to gain the acrobatics player's attention.

"He said he is leaving Tokyo, and by the time I received his email, he would have been on his way to begin his new life. This is what he said…and he did not mention where!" Eiji paused, biting his lips as his eyebrows creased into a frown, "Something happened right? If not, Fujiko would not leave Tokyo suddenly."

Tezuka sat himself down onto the big couch beside Oishi. He took off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses back. The silence was tense and stifling, yet neither of the Golden Pair dared to speak.

"Fuji must have left because of…me. I know him too well. He must have decided to start a new life…without me," Tezuka breathed out, unable to ignore the painful stabs to his heart.

A moment of silence passed before Eiji spoke, now in a softer voice, "Ne..Buchou…though I have no idea what happened between you and Fujiko, but I am sure that you will get Fujiko back, right?" he asked in a small, hopeful voice as he peered at Tezuka with wide eyes.

"I will," Tezuka replied, his tone full of conviction, "But since we have no idea where Fuji might have gone off to, we could use the help of - "

"Inui!!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly, as he jumped up from his couch.

Tezuka nodded. "I will contact him and let you guys know once we have news of Fuji." He finished before standing up to let himself out of the house, "But before that, I have an important matter to attend to," he muttered as his eyes darkened.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

"Kunimitsu!" Yuko greeted in delight as she opened the door to reveal the figure of the ex-captain, "What makes you bring yourself here? Come in!"

Stepping into the house, Tezuka followed the bubbly girl silently into the living hall, but he remained standing though Yuko invited him to sit.

"What is wrong?" she asked, a frown of perplexity creasing her forehead.

Folding his arms across his chest, Tezuka began to speak in an extremely cold voice, which greatly surprised the girl, "You know that those gifts were from Fuji, don't you?"

A stunned expression immediately fell across her face. "W-what? H-how did you - " she sputtered out, her mouth hanging open.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" she shouted, tears glistening in her eyes as she confessed, "I knew the gifts were from Fuji because I heard Eiji-kun talking about it with his boyfriend. But I did it because I love you!"

"That isn't love," Tezuka answered, his face tightening with anger, "Love is when you are willing to put in effort to make the other party happy, and _not _when you take someone else's efforts to be yours! How could you lie to me? You robbed me of my right to choose with whom I truly want to be with!"

"But you agreed to go out with me!" Yuko retorted, as she stood up, facing Tezuka, her slender hands clenched into tight fists trembling at her sides

"That is only because I thought you were the one who is making those gifts. I agreed, only because out of obligation," Tezuka replied quietly, willing all his might not to lash out his anger at the girl again. It was not worth to do so because of her.

Yuko only stared at the expressionless Tezuka in shock as she fell back onto the sofa, "You only agreed to date me out of obligation? Not because you like me?"

"I only love Syusuke," Tezuka said before he turned and let himself out of the house, leaving his now ex-girlfriend staring at him in disbelief.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

_"Fuji!" Tezuka shouted out, his hand flung out in a desperate bid to grab onto the honey-haired man's hand, but Fuji Syusuke remained out of his reach. Instead, the shorter man continued to walk ahead, only pausing for a while as he turned to give Tezuka a sad smile, "Live well, Tezuka. I hope you would be happy with Yuko."_

Tezuka jerked awake, his breathing short and quick. It was only after a few minutes that Tezuka realized that he fallen asleep at his desk.

A week had flown by since Tezuka called Inui for help. The data man was busily scribbling notes when Tezuka informed him that Fuji had left Tokyo. "An eighty percent chance that he left because of Tezuka," Inui mumbled to himself over the phone, not caring if Tezuka had heard him, "and a hundred percent chance that Yuko will give up on Tezuka." He concluded.

Tezuka sighed, as he leaned back against his chair. Closing his tired eyes for a moment, he imagined the soft features of the person he missed…and loved the most. The corners of his lips curled into a bitter smile.

Just then, his handphone rang, breaking the silence of the atmosphere in his room. It was from Inui.

"Tezuka, I found him."

Tezuka sucked his breath in deeply. Finally, he was able to locate the whereabouts of Fuji.

"Where is he?"

"A hundred percent chance that you would look for him," Inui muttered, obviously writing down some notes as Tezuka could hear the data tennis player scribbling onto his notebook, "I have bought a train ticket for you to Kyushu. You can drop by my house to collect it," he finished, not bothering to conceal the note of triumph in his voice.

'Kyushu,' Tezuka thought, his mind finally somewhat at ease, 'I am going to find you, Syusuke. And I will bring you back with me.'

"Tezuka?" Inui's voice crackled over the phone, bringing the brown-haired man out of his thoughts.

"Inui…what is the percentage of chance that Syusuke will come back to me?" Tezuka asked blatantly.

A moment of silence hung in the air before Inui's deep voice was heard. "I am sorry…but I can't predict this time. Love is unpredictable from data..But I know…you will surprise me, just like you have always surprised me with your tennis skills," he said.

'I will definitely surprise you again, Inui,' Tezuka vowed silently.

**A/N: Okay, I think the pace should pick up from next chapter onwards...where Tezuka meets Fuji!  
**

**I hope that this chapter is still ok, since there wasn't any interaction between Tezuka and Fuji... :X but do let me know your opinions, okay? :D**

**Oh yes, with credits to Kuroi, who pointed out to me that i did not explain how Yuko came to know about the presents that Fuji had secretly gave to Tezuka.. :)**

**Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. They spur me to keep on writing, and trying to make them better. :D  
**


	5. I Lost My Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, neither do I own the lyrics of the song "I Cry", sung by Younha  
**

**Chapter 5 – I Lost My Memories**

Tezuka stood in front of the café, suddenly feeling as though he had lost all his nerves. In his hurry to meet Fuji, he hastily packed his bag and dropped by Inui's house to get the ticket to Kyushu. It was lucky that he did not have to waste time explaining to his family since he had moved out when he was a second-year university student. Throughout the journey, Tezuka's mind was so focused on meeting Fuji, so much so that he did not ponder on how he was going to approach the tensai.

"Well, I can think of what to say later," Tezuka muttered as he sucked in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Pushing open the door, he stepped into the café and was greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and cookies. However, what truly caught his attention was the figure of the very person who held his affection playing the piano.

'Syusuke could play the piano?' Tezuka thought, his eyebrows raising, 'Well, he is a tensai, so I should not be surprised.'

Sitting on an empty seat nearest to the entrance, Tezuka leaned back against the soft cushion, noticing that the atmosphere had now changed from lively to an almost peaceful. Everyone's attention was on Fuji Syusuke. That was when Fuji began to sing, his fingers flying gracefully over the piano keys.

_I cry I cry I promised to not cry again  
I cry I cry The trails of tears down my cheeks_

_Cried again, Calling myself stupid  
I touch my face  
I guess I liked it when you hugged me  
My heart can't even say the words I love you  
Saying I'm just a friend_

_You think of me only as a friend  
Trying to agree with you  
Do you know I cry because of you_

_I cry I cry While missing you… I fall asleep crying  
I cry I cry I cried… I always call you_

_Cried again, calling myself stupid  
You don't even know how I'm feeling  
I guess I liked you comforting me that way  
My heart can't even say the words I love you  
Saying I'm just a friend_

_My heart can't even say the words I love you  
Saying I'm no one special, only seeing me as a friend__The day when I become yours even if I don't cry, I hope you hug me…That person… I want it to be you…_

When Fuji hit the last key, people began to clap heartily. The honey-haired man only gave a small smile as he bowed a little, and then left the piano stand to chat with a man who seemed to be the café-owner.

Everyone clapped, except for the ex-captain. 'Syusuke's voice…full of sadness…Is it because of me?' he asked silently, unable to keep the frown from showing on his forehead.

It was that moment when Fuji waved goodbye to the man there and then turned that their eyes made contact.

Fuji's heart skipped a beat or two when his eyes took in the frame of Tezuka Kunimitsu – the man who he had wanted to run away from.

'Tezuka!' Fuji thought, 'what on earth is he doing here? I hope he did not see me,' he thought worriedly, 'no, I must pretend as though I did not see him,' he reasoned, keeping his face cool as he slowly shifted his eyes away as he almost made a beeline for the exit. Throughout that one week, Fuji thought that he had succeeded in closing his heart and building a wall around it to shield himself from getting hurt. Yet, the very sight of Tezuka Kunimitsu had instantly sent his last defense crumbling to pieces.

However, Tezuka's eyes were on Fuji very steadily. There was absolutely no way that Fuji could walk past the entrance without acknowledging him. Yet, he was stunned when Fuji hurried past him, his eyes fixed on elsewhere but on him.

Not wanting the tensai to slip through his fingers again, Tezuka dashed out of the café, shouting out Fuji's name as his hand closed around on one of Fuji's slender wrists.

"Syusuke," he breathed out as the shorter boy turned slowly to face him, "Why did you run away?"

'Why did I run away?' Fuji echoed the question in his mind, not noticing that Tezuka had just called him by his first name, 'Of course, I run away because of you. I do not want to get hurt all over again,' he thought, fixing Tezuka with an expressionless stare as a plan began to form in his head, 'Maybe I could make him give up…Could I?' he asked himself, doubtful of his thinking, 'If I could deceive him once, I could do it again.'

"Syusuke?"

The gentle sound of Tezuka calling him 'Syusuke' immediately brought Fuji back to reality. Slowly letting out a strained smile onto his face, Fuji tilted his head at an angle as he asked in a curious voice, careful to keep his features void of any expression that might give him away, "I am sorry, but do I know you?"

Those words struck Tezuka as though someone had slapped him.

"What do you mean? Syusuke, what happened to you? Were you hurt?" he asked in concern, his face full of worry.

At that point in time, seeing Tezuka's concern for him melted his heart and resolve. Just for a while, Fuji thought that he could not carry on the act any further. But at that moment, a familiar voice called out, "Fuji!"

Both pairs of eyes turned to see a silver-haired man walking towards them with light footsteps.

"Saeki!" Fuji greeted, sounded as though he was relieved to see his friend, "I am glad that you are here!" he said, shrugging his hand off Tezuka's grip in an eager manner as he hurried towards his friend.

Placing his hands on one of Saeki's elbow, Fuji gave a gentle squeeze as he stared earnestly into Saeki's eyes, "I do not know this guy at all," he paused, gesturing towards the stunned Tezuka, "And I do not think he is one of my friends I knew before I had amnesia, _right?_" he asked again, giving Saeki's elbow another squeeze.

'I hope you got my hint, Saeki,' Fuji thought.

Of course, Saeki Koijiroh was a clever person. 'I shall play along and see what happens,' he thought gleefully. This was considered a chance in a lifetime to get back at Fuji for playing his sadistic tricks on him in the past. But of course, the true reason was that Saeki wanted his best friend to be happy. Fuji had seemed listless ever since he began his work at Kyushu. Everyday he worked and worked; up to a point that Saeki thought his friend might collapse. He knew the reason – Fuji wanted to forget Tezuka. But since the ex-captain had come to look for his friend, maybe he could help a little.

Giving a little cough, Saeki replied, "No, I know him. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu, one of your _friends,_" he said, enjoying the look of horror that was clearly etched onto the tensai's face.

That twinkle of amusement in Saeki's eyes was noticed by Tezuka. However, the ex-captain did not register what it meant as his attention was solely on the honey-haired man in front of him. He thought, his heart filled with determination, 'I am not willing to give you up just like that, Syusuke. I swear that I will continue to chase you, until you come running back into my arms.'

Clearing his throat, Tezuka straightened his back as he said, "Is it alright if I stay with Syusuke? After all, he is not only my friend," he paused for a while, staring straight into Fuji's blue eyes as he continued, "but my _boyfriend._"

**A/N: There, I hope that is a surprise to this story.. :)**

**I hope to get a oneshot up for Valentine's Day, but I think I failed. Haha..so I decided to post this chapter up instead.. (^-^)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!!  
**


	6. Staying to Make You Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 6 – Staying to Make You Remember**

A stunned expression fell across Fuji's face as he stared at Tezuka with an air of bewilderment. 'What on earth is Tezuka saying? Since when he is _my boyfriend?_' He thought, eyes fixed on the taller man as though the ex-captain had just grown another head.

Neither Saeki nor Fuji spoke. "So…is it alright if I stay with Syusuke for the time being?" Tezuka said, breaking the moment of deafening silence.

"NO!" Fuji replied almost instantly, his voice petulant, sounding like an only child who was used to stamp his foot and throw tantrums to get what he wanted, "I…I mean to say that there aren't enough rooms," Fuji added quietly, as his eyes lowered onto the ground, missing the flicker of disappointment that flashed across Tezuka's eyes as he felt embarrassed at the sudden outburst. 'I must be going mad for acting like this,' Fuji thought miserably, his shoulders slumping.

"Not really," Saeki's cheerful voice broke in, "Of course Tezuka could stay with us. We have enough room. Plus," he paused, refusing to look at Fuji who was giving him a poisonous glare, "I am sure Tezuka wants to stay and help Fuji remember."

Tezuka's eyes brightened. Ignoring the fact that Saeki was staying with Fuji, he liked the silver-haired boy.

"Thank you," Tezuka replied politely.

"Well, since Fuji is on his way home, he can show you the way," Saeki suggested, nudging the unwilling tensai who was sulking towards Tezuka, whose corners of his lips curled up into a smile, "I have an appointment. See you!"

With that, Saeki waved and left. He could not help grinning once he walked past Tezuka and Fuji. 'Well, being subjected to Fuji's sadism has taught me some tricks, I suppose,' he thought brightly.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Apparently, the apartment that Saeki and Fuji shared was within walking distance from the café. Though Fuji was leading the way, the honey-haired man made no initiative to speak to Tezuka as he was busy trying to conjure up ways to get back at his friend.

However, the quiet journey gave Tezuka the opportunity to digest information from the recent incidents. The more Tezuka mulled over them, the more he felt that there was something amiss.

'If Syusuke had an accident that caused him to lose his memories, why wouldn't Saeki inform his family? Even if Syusuke's family did not inform us, why wasn't his family here?' he pondered as a frown of perplexity began to crease his forehead, 'plus, when we made eye contact earlier at the café, I am sure he recognizes me,' Tezuka reasoned as he stole a glance at the shorter man who had a faraway look in his blue eyes, 'Even if Syusuke really forgets, he does not seem willing to want to get his memories back…unless Syusuke is lying,' he concluded silently.

Wanting to prove his suspicions, Tezuka began, breaking the silence between them as he asked with a note of curiosity in his voice, "Syusuke, do you work in that café? I didn't know that you could play the piano so well."

Turning his head to look at Tezuka, Fuji replied, putting on his usual smile as he replied politely, "Thank you. I don't work there, but Saeki's friend owned that café. Occasionally I would just drop by the café while on my way home from work," he paused, "I just play the piano for fun, I suppose," he finished, suddenly realizing that he had talked too much.

"What do you work as?" Tezuka asked again, not willing to let Fuji become quiet again.

"Photo-journalist. Free-lance." The tensai replied curtly.

But Tezuka's heart soared a little. Fuji had always like photography. Maybe Fuji was lying, but Tezuka needed to confirm even further.

"Why aren't you willing to try to recall your memories?"

Almost at once, Fuji halted in his tracks, causing the ex-captain to follow suit. He faced Tezuka once more, bristling with fury, "Why would I want to recall memories that hurt me?" he replied bitterly.

Without waiting for an answer, Fuji spunned around and continued his journey, walking in front of Tezuka as he said, in a now-calmer tone, "The apartment is in front of us. We are reaching."

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Throughout the remaining of the short walk, Tezuka's eyes remained fixed on the back of Fuji very steadily. There was no doubt that Fuji lied about losing his memories. Fuji's answer about memories that hurt him proved Tezuka's suspicions. But of course, Tezuka was not about to give up just yet. However, exposing Fuji's lie at this point in time was not going to give him any much advantage. It might end up having the tensai staying even further from him and Tezuka was not about to let that happen.

But knowing that Fuji was lying gave Tezuka the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. He could grab this chance to make sure that he stays near Fuji and 'court' the latter. Therefore, he got to play along and continue to pretend that he believed that Fuji had lost his memories.

"How long will you be staying here?" Fuji asked quietly, feeling slightly awkward for the emotional outburst he had earlier as he unlocked the door of his shared apartment, letting Tezuka step into the house first before following in.

Instead of replying, Tezuka turned and placed the both of his hands at the sides of Fuji's head once the door was locked, effectively trapping the surprised tensai.

"How long will you be staying here?" Fuji asked again, refusing to let Tezuka jitter his nerves as he stared adamantly back at the taller man, his heart racing at the close contact between them.

Tezuka did not reply. Instead, he used left fingers to brush a strand of stray hair that had fallen across Fuji's eyes as he leaned in closer, so close that Fuji had to tilt his head to look up at Tezuka.

"I am going to stay here…," Tezuka paused, the corners of his lips curling up into a gentle smile, "…until you recall your memories."

**A/N: Hi all again!! My apologies for the slow update as I was so busy with schoolwork that I fell sick! :X  
**

**But I do hope this chapter is good enough for the wait.**

**Of course, feedbacks will be appreciated so I can make this story even better. :)**

**Once again, for those who had reviewed previously, thank you very much! ****(,") **


	7. Lies and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 7 – Lies and Truth**

Fuji's breath caught in his throat as Tezuka's words sank into his mind. For a moment, he seemed to have forgotten the close contact that he was in with the ex-captain. 'What? Stay till I recall my memories?'

Fuji tore his gaze away from Tezuka as he lowered his head, "What if I cannot recall at all? You should not waste your time here…What about your friends and family? What about your _girlfriend_?" he asked bitterly, his voice starting to crack with anger at the thought of Tezuka and Yuko together.

However, Tezuka remained unfazed. Instead of replying at once, he used his right hand to lift Fuji's chin so that their eyes meet. Raising his eyebrows, Tezuka questioned Fuji back, "My girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. What makes you think so? Did you remember anything?"

"I did not remember anything at all," Fuji replied with a hiss, feeling angry at himself for almost letting the cat out of the bag, "It is just…" he paused, searching his mind frantically for a reasonable answer, "…It is just that you look like the type of person who has a girlfriend. Plus, I do not remember you at all, and I am not even sure if you are indeed my boyfriend. Who knows, maybe you lied," Fuji retorted confidently, although he knew in the back of his mind that he was being ridiculous.

"Any why would I lie, Syusuke?"

'Yes, why would you lie, Tezuka?' Fuji wondered.

Sensing that the honey-haired tensai was not going to reply him at any moment, Tezuka took advantage of the dazed man by leaning down quickly and kissed him lightly. He stroked his long fingers over Fuji's jaw, kissed the tip of his nose and took a step away from the now-surprised tensai.

Letting out a soft smile for the second time in the day, Tezuka said, "Let's not argue about this, shall we?" He turned, giving the well-kept apartment a sweeping gaze as he slowly made his way into the house, "So, where do I sleep?"

It took a moment for Fuji to realize that he had been holding his breath. Sighing, as his shoulders slumped in defeat, Fuji looked longingly at the back of Tezuka. Right now, he was confused. He thought that he had, indeed, gotten over the taller man, but his heart told him otherwise when Tezuka kissed him.

Tezuka strode into the living room, his bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped short when he saw an orange with white strips fuzzy animal ambering towards him. It was a cat. Without thinking, he squatted to give the cat a little scratch behind its ear, in which the animal meowed lazily as it rubbed itself against Tezuka's leg.

"Is this your cat, Syusuke?" Tezuka asked as he patted the furry animal fondly. It was rare to see Tezuka's display of affection. 'Has the world changed?' Fuji thought as he looked at Tezuka as though the latter had grown another head.

Without hesitation, Fuji blurted out but he immediately regretted, "Yes. Tabby is mine."

"Tabby," Tezuka repeated softly, earning another contented meow from the animal. Forcing himself not to grin, he stood up and faced towards Fuji, "So show me my room then."

It took a lot for Fuji not to sigh in relief in front of Tezuka. 'He doesn't remember,' Fuji rejoiced, 'that I asked him before what name he would like to give if he ever had a cat.' But the moment of happiness fled, as it soon was replaced by disappointment when Fuji realized the implication, 'Tezuka does not remember what we had talked about in the past,' he thought gumly.

Of course, Tezuka remembered. But he felt that he should not mention anything lest Fuji become agitated and defensive again. It broke his heart to see sadness and disappointment coming over the tensai. Besides, he needed time to plan, to persuade Fuji that he was sincere.

But seeing Fuji's emotions and the fact that he named the cat 'Tabby' implied that Fuj still carried feelings for him. That very thought sent his heart singing with joy.

"This is your room," Fuji said quietly, bringing Tezuka out of his thoughts, "The bed sheets are new." He added lamely before continuing, "If you need anything, just let me know." He was about to leave when Tezuka stopped him.

"Where is your room?" Tezuka asked bluntly. Realizing that he sounded too direct, he quickly explained, "I mean, if I do need anything and if you happen to be in your room, at least I know where I can find you."

"My room…is opposite yours," Fuji replied walking away.

However, he was stopped once more when Tezuka suddenly grabbed his arm, causing the tensai to face the former in surprise as he found Tezuka's lips brushing across his as the taller man said huskily, "Call me Kunimitsu, Syusuke."

Fuji could only nod dumbly, his cheeks flushing a little before Tezuka released his grip, allowing him to make his way to the living room. He needed time to think.

Tezuka sighed as he let himself into the well-furnished room. He placed his bag onto the bed as he took in his surroundings. There was little dust seen as Tezuka settled himself onto a chair that was located near the single-sized bed. Removing his glasses and placing them onto the sandalwood desk, Tezuka leaned back and closed his eyes.

It was pretty obvious by now that Fuji carried feelings for him, yet he denied those emotions. Of course, Tezuka was at fault too, the ex-captain had realized, as he did not mention anything about what Yuko did and that they had already broken up. It was at this moment that he remembered what Oishi had said to him before.

_"__Fuji mentioned before that he would want to confess to you once he felt that he had muster enough courage to do so."_

'Courage,' Tezuka thought, 'Did I crush Fujji's courage when I rejected him that day in the restaurant, and that's why he was not willing to accept me again?'

Loving someone needs courage. Yet, confessing to the other party requires even more courage.

"If courage and confidence are what Syusuke lack, I will give him," Tezuka said out alod with conviction.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

While Tezuka was busy racking his brain to find ways to convince Fuji to give their relationship another chance, Fuji was preoccupied with trying to make sense of the happenings.

Allowing himself to sink tiredly onto the sofa in the living room, Fuji absentmindedly stroked Tabby which gave a contented meow as it took a nap on Fuji's lap.

Tezuka had suddenly showed up in Kyuushuu, and he declared himself to be Fuji's boyfriend, which, of course, shocked the tensai greatly.

"When one tells a lie, he has to tell another lie to cover up the first lie," Fuji muttered, "And now, I have to accept that Kunimitsu is my boyfriend." Fuji frowned as his eyebrows creased together, 'But what happened to Yuko? Weren't they together? But Kunimitsu did not mention about his relationship with Yuko earlier,' Fuji thought. There were so many questions unanswered, but what bothered Fuji the most was this – He had just realized that he addressed Tezuka as 'Kunimitsu'.

**A/N: Hi all, i would like to thank everyone for the patience! I am deeply sorry for the slow update, but i will definitely complete this story!  
**

**Once again, feedbacks are really appreciated and encouraging! :D  
**


	8. Sushi, Cactus…and a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 8 – Sushi, Cactus…and a Kiss**

About three days had passed ever since Tezuka made his first appearance in front of Fuji. During these three days, Fuji always tried his best to avoid Tezuka as the latter's presence always sent Fuji's mind into a whirl. However, his attempts were always foiled by Saeki's intervention.

'No wonder Saeki and Tezuka seemed to be great friends,' Fuji thought dryly as he slowly sipped his coffee, eyes peering over his cup to look at Tezuka who was talking happily to Saeki. It was rare to see the ex-captain expressing himself so freely – his smiles, frowns, smirks…It was not that Fuji did not like this new side of Tezuka. The thought that Tezuka would eventually Kyushu greatly disturbed the tensai.

"Sure! Fuji will be free tonight. Both of you can have dinner together," Saeki suggested cheerfully as he took the last bite onto his toasted bread, "I will not be joining you _couple _for dinner tonight as I have an appointment," he mumbled as he chewed his bread.

Fuji sighed inwardly. Over the past three days, this was the tenth time that his friend tried to get him alone with Tezuka. He clearly understood Saeki's intentions, although the fact that part of the motive was to get back at Fuji for playing tricks.

"Sure, Kunimitsu and I will have dinner together," Fuji agreed readily as he replaced his cup back onto the saucer, trying his best not to smirk triumphantly at his friend who was gaping at him in surprise.

But what greatly surprised the both of them was when Tezuka spoke up.

"If that is the case, I will cook dinner tonight."

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

"Come on, it is just a dinner," Fuji muttered under his breath as he slowly approached his apartment. He could not really concentrate at work as his mind was preoccupied with the forthcoming dinner with Tezuka. It was not just an ordinary dinner; Fuji knew that deep in his heart. It was a dinner prepared by Tezuka himself!

The nervous tensai was greeted by dim, yet warm lighting when he opened the door. Stepping into the apartment, he mumbled a barely audible "Tadaima" before gradually making his way to the dining room.

But before the tensai reached the living room, Tezuka walked out from the kitchen, greeting Fuji with warm friendliness as he circled an arm around Fuji's waist. "Okaeri, Syusuke," he said in a husky voice that send jitters down Fuji's spine as he gave the tensai a peck on the cheek. With that, he ushered Fuji to the dining table, making the shorter man sit before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Within less than a minute, Tezuka emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of sushi. Setting the tray onto the table, Tezuka proceeded to sit beside Fuji, who was staring back at him in bewilderment.

"Sushi?" Fuji questioned as his eyes took in the various shapes of sushi rolls.

"Try it. You can start by trying…these two sushi first," Tezuka began as he used his pair of chopsticks to place the sushi onto Fuji's plate.

Popping a piece of sushi into his mouth, Fuji immediately tasted the tingling effects brought about by the wasabi that was present inside the food. He took another bite at the remaining sushi from his plate, and was surprised that there was not any trace of wasabi in it.

"Surprised that one sushi has wasabi in it and the other does not? I like sushi but I know you love sushi with wasabi in it," Tezuka paused, letting out a soft smile as he began to speak with certain animation, his eyes brightened by memory, "You have asked me before, 'What would you like to cook for the person you love?' And at that time I told you that I would not only whip up dishes that I like, but also dishes that the person I love would enjoy," he paused again, starring deeply into Fuji's eyes, "Do you remember?"

Shaking his head weakly, Fuji replied softly, "I'm sorry, but I cannot recall at all," he finished, tearing his gaze away from Tezuka, not willing to see the latter's disappointment. "But the sushi you made is very delicious. You should try some too," Fuji added quickly, picking up a piece of sushi and placing it onto Tezuka's plate.

That little gesture, however, was enough to send hope into Tezuka's heart. Picking up his chopsticks, he started to eat, while telling Fuji the memories that they had shared ever since they met in Seigaku High.

Time really flew. It was about nine by the time they had finished dinner. Listening to Tezuka reminiscing their past and letting Fuji know some of his secrets brightened both of their mood. After helping to clear the dishes, Tezuka went to his room and then padded to the living room as he held a pot of cactus. Facing Fuji who stood from his couch when he saw Tezuka approaching, he said, "You love cactus. I got this for you…I do hope you like it."

Fuji, of course, took an immediate attraction to the spiky creature. "Thank you," he said softly, "But I do not have any gift for you," he said gloomily.

Tezuka shrugged. "It is okay. After all, it is perfectly normal for me to give gifts to my boyfriend," he paused, savouring the priceless look of embarrassment on Fuji's face, "But I am glad that you like this cactus, and I hope you enjoyed dinner."

"I did. Goodnight and thank you," Fuji replied softly. Glancing up, he tiptoed to kiss Tezuka on his left cheek before almost making a dash to his bedroom, not wanting to let the ex-captain see him blushing.

Tezuka slowly reached up to touch the spot on his cheek where Fuji had just kissed. The corners of his lips slowly curled up into a smile as he whispered in joy, "Syusuke just kissed me." Just then, Tabby ambered past the ex-captain and was immediately picked up.

"Tabby, Syusuke just kissed me." Tezuka said, his eyes brightened as he stroked the sleepy cat, "Syusuke is starting to accept me, I guess. At least my efforts have paid off," Tezuka concluded, "Right?" He asked the cat, which only gave a loud 'meow' in reply.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Fuji leaned heavily against the door of his bedroom and drew an exasperated breath. "What was I doing?" He asked before sighing, looking down at the pot of cactus in his hands, "It is just a goodnight kiss, right? Just a goodnight kiss," he repeated, "There is nothing to worry about," Fuji muttered as he set the plant onto his windowsill to bathe under the moonlight, gazing fondly at the present that Tezuka had just given him.

"It was just a goodnight kiss," Fuji blurted without thinking.

A laugh immediately brought Fuji back to reality. His eyes widened as he saw his friend grinning like a Cheshire cat, "My dear friend, I only asked what happened during the dinner…Well, I guess I got my answer," he chuckled, ignoring the poisonous glare that tensai had sent his way, "No wonder Tezuka looks so happy," he added.

Groaning inwardly, Fuji shooed his friend out of his bedroom. "Next time, knock on the door before you enter my room," he chided, "and I am going to sleep. So shoo!"

"No goodnight kiss from you?" Saeki teased.

"No!" Fuji replied with sudden heat, his face deepening in color as he closed the door.

**A/N: Once again, I must thank everyone for supporting this story!! Sadly, i think this story is coming to an end soon, either in one or two more chapters.. :X**

**Nevertheless, your views are greatly appreciated!**

***hugs*  
**


	9. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 9 – Fairy Tales**

By the time the sun had risen in a pool of crimson gold, spilling light all over the land and white clouds, Fuj had already left the apartment. However, the tensai had woken early to prepare breakfast for Tezuka and Saeki – and none of the food on the table looked inedible.

"You look happy today," Saeki commented, noting how Tezuka looked fresh and bright that morning, "I suppose that it is because of Fuji, right?" he asked delibrately.

"Hmm," was the only reply that Tezuka gave as he moved across the table to pour himself a cup of coffee, "I hope Syusuke will accept me,"he said with a touch of sincereity.

Saeki only grinned. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his friend would give himself and Tezuka another chance to start a relationship.

"I'm sure Fuji will accept you soon," Saeki said encouragingly.

They continued to savour the breakfast in silence. Saeki thought that he was lucky that Fuji did not add any 'extra' ingredients onto his plate of bacon and eggs.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

Fuji had no idea where he was going. With his camera in his hand, he just let his legs carry him, as he did not want to face Tezuka yet. He was, of course, unable to forget yesterday's 'goodnght kiss'. Taking a few shots of the scenery that Fuji found to be calming and peaceful, he sighed as he took a seat on an empty bench.

There was no doubt by now that Fuji remained attracted to Tezuka. But from the the day Tezuka appeared at Kyushu, the ex-captain had not mention anything related to his relationship with Yuko.

"I might as well ask him by myself," Fuji muttered under his breath while he absentmindedly fiddled with his camera. He was brought out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang. It was Saeki.

"Fuji?" Saeki's voice crackled over the other end, "Come home. Tezuka had an accident just now. He –"

Not bothering to wait for his friend to finish, Fuji cut the link as he stood and started to dash towards the direction of his apartment. He could not think clearly anymore. All in his mind were Saeki's words.

'_Tezuka had an accident just now.'_

"Please be safe," Fuji whispered, his hands clenching the camera even tighter.

**TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji****TezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFuji**

There were neither ambulance nor police cars parked outside the building when Fuji reached. Not bothering to wait for the lift, the tensai sprinted up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Where is Kunimitsu?" he asked breathlessly at the stunned Saeki who was sitting on the couch.

Following Saeki's gaze, Fuji saw Tezuka sitting beside his friend, his right hand wrapped in bandages. Hurrying towards the brown-haired man, Fuji carelessly threw his camera onto one of the empty couches as he moved to hold Tezuka's hands into his own.

"Are you hurt anywhere? What happen? Why are you so careless? Please don't injure yourself again. You have injured your shoulder when you played against Atobe. What if you can't play tennis anymore? What if … " Fuji trailed off, his eyes fixed on the bandaged right hand, unaware that some tears had begun to make their way down his cheeks. Sensing that his presence was not required, Saeki quietly let himself out of the house, picking up Tabby while on his way out of the apartment, leaving Fuji and Tezuka alone.

"Syusuke, I am fine. It is just a few scraps. I guess it was my fault that I forgot to close the door properly when I left to throw the rubbish bags into the bins outside. As a result, Tabby managed to get out of the house and wander off," he paused, brushing some of the tears away from Fuji's face as he said with a grim smile, "Tabby made it to the first level. Luckily, I ran fast to catch up with it. But it almost got knocked down by a car…Don't worry," Tezuka assured when he saw the tensai's eyes widened, "Tabby and I are safe. I only suffered a few scraps on my hand, that's all."

"No other injuries?" Fuji asked in a small voice.

"No other injuries," Tezuka confirmed as he wrapped his arms around Fuji, allowing the honey-brown haired man to rest his face onto the crook of Tezuka's shoulder.

"And," Tezuka paused, wondering if he should take the gamble, "You remembered, don't you?" he asked softly.

Straightening his back to face Tezuka, Fuji sighed tiredly, shoulders slumping, "How did you know?"

Allowing the corners of his lips to curl, Tezuka replied, "It is hard for anyone to lie when they are emotional."

"What happened between you and Yuko?" Fuji asked quietly, his heart beginning to race a little, unsure of what explanation Tezuka would give.

Instead of replying, Tezuka asked, "I am sure you know the fairy tale 'Cinderella'," he paused, pressing his lips fully onto Fuji's when he saw the irresistable, cute look of confusion on the tensai's face, "Well, the prince did took the glass slipper to find his princess, but a jealous lady took advantage of the situation and claimed that the glass slipper belong to hers. It just so happened that the glass slipper managed to fit her foot. Though unconvinced, the prince accepted the lady to be his bride, though he knew deep in his heart that he was not really attracted to her."

"And then what happened?" Fuji asked, unable to keep the note of curiosity out of his voice.

"Friends of Cinderella were shocked. So they went to tell the prince. The prince, of course, was angry," Tezuka muttered, a frown beginning to crease his forehead, before it disappeared as it was soon replaced by a smile, "He broke off the engagement with the lady and continued his search for his Cinderella, who had gone misssing by then."

"In the end, he found Cinderella," Fuji continued in a low whisper, his eyes meeting Tezuka's.

Taking Fuji's hands into his, Tezuka said, "Fairy tales have happy endings…Will you allow this fairy tale to have a happy ending too?"

A moment of silence passed and Tezuka began to grow anxious. Was Fuji going to reject him?

Sensing Tezuka's rising anxiety, Fuji kept a serious look as he began with a frown, "The prince is such a baka to allow the lady to deceive him. But," he managed a playful grin, savouring the look of shock that passed over Tezuka's face as he continued, "the prince is a gentleman. So Cinderella forgives him."

Tezuka's heart leapt for joy when he heard the last sentence. Cupping Fuji's cheeks in his hands, he leaned forward to kiss the tensai's forehead, before planting his lips onto Fuji' kissed, till they were slightly out of breath.

"Come back with me to Tokyo. I heard from Saeki that your freelance job in Kyushu is almost done," Tezuka said, pausing for a while before he continued, "You can continue to be a photojournalist while we travel together as I go for tennis tournaments…Would you like that?"

Almost at once, Fuji nodded. He leaned in and rest his head onto Tezuka's chest, enjoying the warmth.

After a while, the moment of silence was broken when Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear, letting out a soft chuckle before brushing his lips across the tensai's, "Syusuke, I am glad that you are a terrible liar."

**A/N: That's all…The story has ended…I don't think I will write any sequel to this story, as I think this has a nice ending. Haha..**

**Anyway, I just want to share my thoughts…**

**First, I really wanted to thank everyone of you, for giving encouragement to continue to write, and having the patience for me to update. As such, I must say that I did not regret joining this fanfic community.. :)**** and also, because of that, I get to know many friends! (ar..and makes my life more interesting)**

**Exams are coming soon, and so I doubt I will be updating at any time soon..Therefore, I will be on a hiatus for at least a month or two, but that does not mean I will not be "lurking" around..haha.. But still,I am keeping my fingers crossed that I can come up with more interesting stories! **

**Okay, back to the point. Here are the people I would like to thank (not in any order):**

_FujItachiHa, SyuKunI, blueray, speadee, phoenixfirekitsune,demon m-chan, kuroi, devi no kaze, GreenAppleIce, yoshikochan, timelessloveaffaire, tinjhi10, TristainMontmorency, Leiya, Kitty-Loves-Dave, columbin3, aterjsa, faith lane, Aelendis, nejitenteji10sasu10, Vhii1217, athrun zala08, and lachrymosa13blue._

**Hope to 'see' everyone soon! Meanwhile, do take care!**


End file.
